my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harroyens
Physical Appearance They look like snow owls except with a feminine touch to the face, they're most commonly white. Grey and pale green are rare and black and pale ice blue is almost unheard of. As most of my avian races both males and females have breasts but breasts on males are smaller then females. They both have female human-like genitalia. ( PLEASE DONT complain if males look like girls, avian races were chosen to extremely put into my femininity. So what males have breasts, DEAL WITH IT! ) As usual males are smaller then females but for this species, male and females are almost the same hight. Males are just 3-4cm shorter. And yep females are the dominate gender, but unlike most of the other avian races, females don't abuse males and are treated with respect since they believe the strong shouldn't pick on the weak. The neighboring system, the Katyra System on the planet Kyalcria, has their neighbors the Kcylcyli are dove humanoids. ( Males are white and females are grey. ) Males: They're more leaner then females and usually have wide hips. They're smaller then females so they're the weaker gender. They usually have green or teal eyes, however on both genders their eyes are more human like. Males usually have eyelashes. Marriage and Reproduction Marriage is free, by that I mean they're free to marry anyone they wished to, as usual homosexual couples aren't usually looked down upon in avian races. But female-female couples are not usually okay. Since females are power and power shouldn't marry power. They really don't care of two males are a couple since they're the weaker gender. A Harroyen may marry a Kcylcyli. Mating is usually done for reproduction and can be done for pleasure. They usually mate high up in the towering Ciuo Pines since that tree is symbolized for love. Males aren't usually okay with it and will often refuse to mate. But unlike most avian races, females don't force them to mate with them. They just leave them alone if they don't want to. Females are usually the more sexually active gender. As usual with avian races, males and females can give birth. ( DONT COMPLAIN!!! Why only male sea horses give birth, so DEAL WITH IT!!!!) When they lay their eggs, their children will learn to talk and walk within a year or two Culture I know this isn't part of culture but a really weird and fun fact is that when they sleep they sleep upside down from the trees. They don't wear clothes since they don't feel naked. Treat to Both Kyalcria and Harroyea The Muleuo is a race of dragon humanoids that have spied on their world for years and they discover that their society is weird and they think it's not natural and when they found out that they have developed high space travel ( faster then 3 light years a second. ) they got really mad and astonished since they think that race doesn't act technologically advance. Living arboreal in trees is not techno, wearing tribal or no clothing is not techno. So this races is a treat to them which the Muleuo are in the Tarluis Galaxy which is 639 light years southeast of their galaxy, but the Muleuo may be Ta treat to the entire galaxy and will enslave the entire galaxy since they've discovered that most of those species are avian races and they say they're weak sentients. Male Muleuo are very opened how theirs societies treat males and they believe males are the dominate gender, so in a few years Harroyea and Kyalcria may be attacked by their new enemies. Meanwhile…on uninhabitable earth the Andromeda Galaxy was not predicted to collide in a few hundred years not in 13.4 billion years so in about 230 years andromeda is collided with the Milky Way. Kcylcyli Physical Appearance They're dove humanoids that as follow the "males are weak" rule, Males are pure white, have human like eyes and eyelashes and have ice colored hair. Females are dominate and are grey, have short eyelashes and usually have a darker shade of grey for hair then their bodies. They are very similar to doves that were on earth. Intellect They're smart to extent but males are a bit smarter then females but Kcylcyli make excellent scientists. Marriage and Reproduction Yes males are forced to mate even if they don't want to. Think of primitive human males how they sexually treated females. Except more domesticated and not so wild. It's illegal for males to refuse mating with females. During abuse, females usually just shove them around and push them fiercely down if they're trying to get up. Males usually prefer marrying and mating with males, so male-male couples are common, if they're already forced to marry a female they usually want to escape to Harroyea since they understand that it's almost free will there. But Harroyens can find this aggravating. Okay for a disturbingly weird detail, male-male couples of ether species usually mate in the sky flying around each other and flying attached to each other. Most photos of probes of the Muleuo species sent to this planet often have sunsets of a naked avian race flying in front of the sunset. Very funny…NOT! Anyway both genders can give birth to children usually 1-2 eggs are laid. When they hatch and grow up they mature and can talk within a year or two. However males that are born on Kyalcria are not treated well and are usually not allowed to join in most actives that they do in their school-like education. Clothing Males are extremely limited when it's comes to clothing. Males can only wear grass skirts or a loincloth and wear a vine or other plant type bra. Females can wear modern clothing. The reason why males don't wear modern clothing is because they're the weaker gender and two to make mating easier. Relationship with Harroyea They're friendly towards them except when it comes to freedom of male genderism. Since Harroyens believe males should be almost as free as females but the Kcylcyli believe males shouldn't be treated fairly. If a male or a male Kcylcyli couple just got on Harroyea they usually give jewelry to the females since they think they're going to get forced to mate with them just like on their homeworld. Female Harroyens tell them not to do that and to understand that they're almost free, but if a female approaches him then the male usually take off their clothes and just stand there and wait to be mated with, same thing, female Harroyens tell them it's okay and even male may tell them that. Female Kcylcyli usually never go to that planet since their partners basically get out of their lives and enjoy life for once. And if the female says come back or I command you or something then the male just says I'm not with you anymore as long as they're on that planet. So Kcylcyli females may want to give males free will or they may become extinct. But however each gender makes their own babies due to their genetics, so their species is on two planets and Harroyea will be the dominate species zone. And females born on Harroyea are taught to be nice and treat males just as you'd treat females. But however most males still prefer homosexuality, since they believe that it's the best and are most free to do so. Also inherited form the Kcylcyli they may marry the Harroyea and yes a male Kcylcyli may marry a male Harroyen. Also the Harroyens still don't know excectly why Kcylcyli wear clothes so they just don't understand why. TO BE EDITED!